campwikiudiefandomcom-20200215-history
Todd
Basic Statistics Name: Todd Journal: '''dontshakemyhand '''Played by: Arrived in camp: Canon: '''Stargate Atlantis '''Job: Cabin: '''Lab by the pond '''Age: '''Over 10,000 years '''Height: '''193 cm (6'4") '''Weight: ... Christopher Heyerdahl's. Eyes: Yellow shot through with a little green, slit pupils that resemble a cat's. Hair: White and a little curly, always styled into almost unruly twists, braids and knots. Physical Traits: Tall, grayish-green skin through which veins are visible and an occasional sweat-like sheen. His hair is down to about mid-back, a tribal Wraith tattoo shaped like a starburst centered around his left eye and other tattoos etched all over his body. He has one row of sharp needle teeth on both top and bottom jaws, but doesn't need to eat normal food, so they're pretty much useless unless in a fight or... just a situation where biting is cool. He has a slit on his right hand for sucking your life out of your chest, and has gray/green fingernails and toenails, which are rarely clipped. Both of his cheeks have pits in them, and his ears are shaped differently than a human's, which I'll post a picture of eventually. He also has spinal ridges going down his back. Always wears too much leather. Things of Note Is a... bug person. Space vampire. Thing. Part human, part vampiric alien insect. The Wraith are defined by their need to feed on humans; they have a feeding organ on the palm of their right hand which is applied to the chest of the victim near the heart, drawing out their "life-force". The effect of this in humans is like rapid physical aging. Eventually, only a desiccated husk remains. The Wraith are driven by their hunger, which Todd once described as "like a fire." The act of feeding is so traumatic to the body's systems that it would normally cause immediate death; the Wraith inject an enzyme into their victims during the process to strengthen them and ensure that the heart continues to beat for as long as possible, allowing for a better meal. If taken by a human in high doses, the enzyme enhances strength, speed, and resilience, though it also heightens aggression and impairs judgment; it is also addictive and a person taking it may die from withdrawal if suddenly deprived. They also have the ability to heal by returning the energy taken from a person, though this is done very rarely, something which Todd called "the gift of life" and remarked that it was "reserved for only their most devout worshipers and brothers". Wraith stop aging after reaching adulthood. They are stronger than humans, with some individuals being strong enough to throw an adult human a considerable distance with minimal effort. They are also extremely agile, able to leap up several meters from a standing start. Wraith bodies are highly resilient, able to survive oceanic pressures that would crush a human, and possess remarkable regenerative abilities. Their regeneration is directly related to how recently they have fed; a fully fed Wraith can heal multiple bullet wounds in seconds. In dire circumstances, a Wraith can allow a queen iratus bug to feed on them, potentially healing all their injuries; the practice has long since been abandoned because of the high risk of death it poses. Although the Wraith are capable of speech, their primary means of communication with each other is telepathy, also able to share each other's perceptions. The Wraith are also capable of projecting fleeting hallucinations into the minds of their prey in order to confuse and distract. OH RIGHT, they also have a sort of night/thermal vision for seeing in the dark. When this happens, their eyes glow blue. LIKE CLOUD'S. Information Collection Posts Category:Character Category:Counselor Category:Stargate Atlantis Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Characters who are aliens